User blog:OWL/Rhyme
My internet hasn't been working for a few hours, so I haven't been able to watch "Rhyme & Reason" immediately. I just did, and there is no other place for the WordGirl fandom to discuss than this wiki (I mean, seriously, this fanbase is way too small). Anyway, I'm so devastated that WordGirl is over, but I also enjoyed "Rhyme & Reason". I worried that the creators of WordGirl (as the producers of a slightly unpopular, low-key, childrens' series on a satellite pubic channel) would simply create an average episode without any emphasis as the final episode. I was pleased and surprised that the episode is literally referred to as the finale/finale episode on WordGirl's official facebook, and even in the episode's narration! Not many other PBS Kids shows take any notice of a series' mortality (Arthur does not even reference seasons on the facebook page, and it has zero continuity). On to the episode's review: It was so different. The entire atmosphere was different than any other WordGirl episode I've seen. It did not feel like the same show. I think they included a brand new soundtrack, and (maybe) Violet had a new voice actress (?). Anyway, I really enjoyed the emphasis on Becky and Violet's friendship. In the recent episodes, so many people had been finding out about WordGirl's secret identity (Bampy was first, then Scoops, then Rose!) and I was a little surprised that Violet, Becky's best friend, never got any word of Becky's biggest secret. I really enjoyed the new villains, Rhyme and Reason, but...I feel like the final episode should've focused on the original villains. Series finales are supposed to encompass every aspect of the entire series...and all the real villains didn't get any screen time! I was a little disappointed! I was also disappointed that virtually the only characters featured in the episode were WordGirl and Violet. What about Scoops? What about the Botsfords? What about Dr. Two-Brains? No one but Violet was given any other emotional input! I'm sure the Botsfords would feel a lot more betrayed than Violet did if they knew Becky was WordGirl. And Scoops suddenly disappeared? He was such a huge part of WordGirl's identity, especially since he discovered Becky's secret. I think he appearance once, in a measly cameo. I think all the major characters should've participated in the final event of WordGirl. It was emotional...so sad, that I think I teared up a little. This episode was every enjoyable, but I think it could've incorporated a bit more elements of the series. Where was the funny, slapstick, silly aura that the first two seasons gave off? I was a little confused with the end, when all those old villains appeared on five-headed robot. I think it was good to tie it back to the older seasons, but I didn't really understand the five-headed robot thing. Also, I think Captain Huggyface was a little undermined in this episode. Huggy/Bob is Becky's real best friend, and he got little to no focus. "Rhyme and Reason" is, by far, one of the greatest episodes. But...maybe not one of the greatest episodes of WordGirl. Category:Blog posts